


Training Feelings

by LowKeyGayHyena



Series: Something I Need [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis Crock - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Conner Kent - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dinah Lance - Freeform, Kaldur'ahm - Freeform, Kon-El - Freeform, M/M, Never Going to Work, Roy Harper - Freeform, Solo, Team, Tension, Training, Wally West - Freeform, Work, megan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is feeling all kinds of emotions as he tries to figure out what he is going to do to fix what he did. Life has a funny way of making everything awkward and interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Another part! I am taking in suggestions for this story, so leave comments behind and I might just use them. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

For days Dick tried to think up a way to somehow talk to Roy. He knew Roy would never forgive him for touching him like that.

 _Why couldn’t I have stopped that? Just ran out without an explanation…_ The young boy was sulking in his room with his head in the pillows of the bed. Wishing he could just erase the mistake he had made and pretend it had never happened. Those wishes were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

“Dick Grayson speaking. Who is this?”

“Dude! Where are you?!”

“Huh? What are you talking about Wally?”

“It’s training day! Remember? Batman and Black Canary scheduled this week to be nothing but training. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Dick scrambled up from his bed and ran down into the cave putting on his suit. “Of course I didn’t. I was just checking if you remembered.”

“Mhmm. Sure you did. Considering you will be the last one here if you don’t hurry.”

“Shut up.” Dick hung up his phone and proceeded to zeta beam to the mountain. When he had finally arrived, there were two surprises waiting for him there. One very scary and dark surprise from Batman’s glare of him being late, and the very fit, very muscular Roy Harper. Red Arrow to be precise but Dick wasn’t going to go into details.

“Robin” Megan smiling happily, “you made it!”

“Yea. Sorry about that guys. Was trying to get traught.”

“English Rob…” Wally sighed.

“It is alright. We are glad you are here now” Kaldur’ahm said.

“Everyone listen” Batman ordered, “This week you will be focusing on training with hand to hand combat.”

Wally leaned close to Robin’s ear and whispered, “Seriously? Why are we doing hand to hand combat? We have powers and you skills. Let’s just use them and-”

“Your powers and skills will only get you so far in battle” Black Canary, looking at the two boys “You can not rely solely on powers. What if your leg is injured and you can not run? You must be able to adapt to the situation. Always react never-”

“Never react. Can we start now?” the impatient Artemis whined. “And why is **he** here? Last I checked **Speedy** was a solo jerk.”

Red Arrow had his arms crossed and glared at Artemis with a burning hatred. “It’s Red Arrow.”

“Hey you two. Save it for the match. At the end of the week you will be paired up against one another. We will see who has learned the most by the end. Batman and I expect much from all of you.”

“Excuse me, Black Canary. You still have not explained why Red Arrow is here” Megan stated.

Robin was looking at the man in question. Red Arrow was not pleased with being questioned for his presence. It was like the team didn’t want him around. Robin began wondering if that is why the hero stayed away.

“He is here for training on Black Canary’s request. Is there a problem with his presence here?” The question was not a true question. Batman was simply stating that Red Arrow was to stay. All the same, the team replied with acceptance.


End file.
